


"I will sit on you." - "...You have very beautiful eyes." or: Oh My God Clint Please Shut Up

by Banashee



Series: WinterHawk - various unrelated stories [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Comic Book Science, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: “Seriously, I will sit on you. Stop trying to get up.”Instead of an answer, Clint gets a hold of Bucky’s hand - the flesh one. He pulls him closer, and he willingly goes. Bucky let’s Clint hold his hand, because it seems to make him happy, and does his best to ignore the fuzzy feeling in his stomach.‘Dammit Barton, you’re lucky you’re cute’ he thinks, but instead of voicing any of that, Bucky asks,“Happy now?”, which is met with an enthusiastic nod from Clint.“With you? Always.”Aw, feelings, no.-Or to make it short: Clint got dosed with truth drugs and has a crush on Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: WinterHawk - various unrelated stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112321
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	"I will sit on you." - "...You have very beautiful eyes." or: Oh My God Clint Please Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Folks,  
> Have another case of "Just a quick and funny, cute story - oh oops it's angst" :D 
> 
> Cover Photo is free to use from Pixarbay

****

**"I will sit on you." - "...You have very beautiful eyes." or: Oh My God Clint Please Shut Up**

Truth be told, they probably jinxed this by thinking the mission would be a quick and easy in and out. Just collect the data, get the hell out and get home.That is not how it goes. 

On their way in, neither Bucky or Clint have any trouble. They get inside the warehouse unseen, and the one guard that they come across falls unconscious from a strategically shot tranq arrow before he can even realize what is going on. 

It’s easy to see this as a good omen and even though neither of the two says a word about it, it’s clear that both of them are thinking the same. 

They even make it far enough to collect the data they need, but of course, things are never this easy even when it seems that way.

Just when they are headed out, the two of them get company. As it turns out, the Bad Guys Of The Week caught wind of what was happening after all, and they fight dirty, but so do Hawkeye and the former Winter Soldier. For a split second, it looks like they might succeed - but then someone shoots a cloud of gas into their faces.

‘Thank fuck I’m wearing a mask and goggles’ is what Bucky thinks, and it is ture - whatever it is, it doesn’t seem to affect him.

Clint, on the other hand, gets a complete faceful of the stuff. He is coughing and choking on it, his eyes are watering and everything around him gets fuzzy - he stumbles to the side, the arrow in his hand uselessly clattering to the floor. Clint barely realizes that Bucky pulls on him, trying to get him the hell out of there. 

Gunfire echoes in his ears, and Clint is stumbling again - before he can even do anything, he finds himself thrown over Bucky’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

Clint is pretty sure that he should be passing out soon, but this is not what happens - nothing about this whole thing seems to be predictable after all. And of course, it is just his bad luck - why did he think this would be easy again?

He can’t stop himself, but he just starts giggling - somehow, everything is suddenly very funny. 

Miraculously, Bucky manages to get both of them out and to the jet. Thankfully, SHIELD medics are already waiting there, and Bucky tells him what he knows as quickly as possible.

As it turns out, the gas contained drugs, but as far as they can tell there won’t be any permanent harm. The general giggliness and unfocused, loopy will wear off soon enough, but there is that thing about the… increased honesty, that concerns them. Clint answers questions about his well being completely voluntarily, which just doesn’t happen with him under normal circumstances. 

Clint Barton will tell you with a straight face that he is completely fine with a limb about to fall off - no way in hell he would disclose any personal information to SHIELD medical unless absolutely necessary. 

From what they can guess, the drug was probably designed to use while interrogating someone, chemically forcing them to tell the truth. Which, in turn, tells them that those people in the warehouse had bigger plans than they initially thought.

But that is none of their concern right now - other people will investigate this further, and in the meanwhile, Bucky is very much busy in trying to keep Clint from getting up from the stretcher - he might be out of it, but he is determined.

“Clint, stop. Do no. Get Up. From this stretcher. Again.” Bucky pushes him back down, using just as much force as he is comfortable with - he wants to keep Clint down, not actually hurt him. 

“I swear, I’ll sit on you.” he threatens, and is absolutely serious about it. Clint just looks up at him, and another giggle fit hits him. Bucky sighs - this is going to be a long flight home. 

Clint gets a grip on himself a little while later, still smiling lopsidedly and looking up at Bucky like he is the most fascinating thing he’s ever seen. It’s probably the drugs, he thinks, but then he says, completely genuine,

“You have very beautiful eyes.” 

There is a smile on his face while he says that, and under different circumstances, this would have made Bucky incredibly happy. Sure, he’s got an ever evolving crush on Clint, but goddammit, they don’t need to discuss this right after a mission with one of them kooky on drugs. 

“Thank you.” he replies, and pushes Clint down once again and tells him,

“Seriously, I will sit on you. Stop trying to get up.”

Instead of an answer, Clint gets a hold of Bucky’s hand - the flesh one. He pulls him closer, and he willingly goes. Bucky let’s Clint hold his hand, because it seems to make him happy, and does his best to ignore the fuzzy feeling in his stomach. 

_‘Dammit Barton, you’re lucky you’re cute_ ’ he thinks, but instead of voicing any of that, Bucky asks,

“Happy now?”, which is met with an enthusiastic nod from Clint.

“With you? Always.” 

Aw, feelings, no.

Surprisingly, Clint falls asleep for a good amount of time, which is honestly a relief for everyone - himself included. 

He is a little more clear after waking up and not nearly as prone to giggle fits anymore - small favors. His tendency to chatter away and speak nothing but the truth, however, is still very much present. It ranges from insulting another agent's admittedly ugly haircut to shamelessly flirting with Bucky, and when he starts talking about classified mission details, he is actually clear enough to press both hands over his mouth in an attempt to shut himself up. 

One call to Fury later, Clint is brought home to the tower, is ordered to isolate and call for medical assistance if needed. They don’t want to take any chances in him blabbing about highly classified SHIELD business. 

Bucky is not happy about this - he is aware of the security risk, but putting a guy who just got drugged with an unknown substance into isolation doesn't seem like a good idea to him. He might be biased here, but he really doesn’t want to leave Clint alone. Bucky knows for sure that he himself wouldn’t do too well if their places were reversed, but he can’t really ask Clint about that now. He pulled out his hearing aids and put a gag on himself in an desperate attempt to stop talking - as amusing as it was at the beginning, Bucky feels truly sorry for him.

Upon arrival back home, it falls on Bucky to explain the whole thing to their teammates while Clint makes a frantic dash to the private elevator to get away from other people. 

Only when he arrives back in his apartment, he feels secure enough to take the fabric off of his face and does so with a sigh of relief. Finally safe.

This whole thing wasn’t pleasant. Breathing in this shit in the first place was painful, no questions asked, and then… A whole lot of fuzziness and - oh god, he’s spent a good amount of time hitting on Bucky. Damn it. He really hopes that this doesn’t make things weird between them, because as loopy as he’d been, it doesn't make his feelings any less real. 

No one knows how long it is going to take for the effects of the drug to wear off, and Clint is already bored. 

Usually, he’s perfectly happy with a fews days all alone, no big deal. He’d even spent longer without human interaction, although that had been due to major mental health funks and not his own active choice. 

Now though? He’d been looking forward to hanging out with the team and maybe some alone-time with Bucky to talk. The two of them had been dancing around each other for long enough, and it’s about time they do something about it. But now, Clint can’t see either of them for who knows how long, until the damn truth drugs have worn off.

With a frustrated sigh, Clint makes his way to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes on the way and leaving them in a trail on the floor until he reaches the shower. The hot water is like a godsent, and Clint spends a lot more time here than he usually would, since he doesn’t have to be anywhere. 

When he steps out of the shower and dries his hair with a towel, a strange sadness starts to settle deep in his chest - damn it. He was hoping it would take a while to set in, but as it turns out, as much as he likes his alone time, Clint very much likes the option to be able to see people. Now, he doesn’t have that choice.

He spends a significant amount of time laying face down on his bed and cursing this mission.

“Milk run my ass” he grumbles, and almost jumps out of his skin when someone hammers against his front door and a second later, his phone blinks with a text message:

“We ordered Pizza for you, it’s at the door. Hope you’re okay!”

This actually makes him smile - it’s a sweet gesture from his friends, and he is actually looking forward to it. And really, when he opens his door, DUM-E is standing there with a pizza box in his claw, waiting patiently and beeping in adoration when Clint gently pats the robot’s arm.

“Thanks, buddy. Good job!” He is honestly surprised DUM-E didn’t drop anything. 

Clint puts on the TV and eats his own pizza, trying not to think of how everyone else is probably downstairs, enjoying the night as a group. Instead, he texts back:

“Thanks guys, you’re the best ♥” and sends it off before he can overthink anything - it seems that texting kind of works, although even there, his current lack of filter is clearly visible. He never sends heart emojis to anyone, so what the fuck even is that? He sighs, shaking his head and burrows himself deeper into the couch.

This is how his days are going - get up, shower, eat, nap, watch some TV. Not interact with anyone - this is fine.

It is not fine.

After a week of mostly texts to and from Clint and very little else, Bucky is fed up and decides to do something about this. It’s been a while, and he figures that at least the majority of the effects should have worn off by now. He is no doctor, but he is way past giving a shit. 

So this is how he finds himself knocking on Clint’s door one evening, and he picks up the shuffle from inside.

It sounds like Clint paces a bit before deciding whether or not he should open, so Bucky knocks again, more intently this time - the door opens moments later.

“Hi! Human contact, thank fuck!” Clint says, and his smile looks more than a little forced.

“Indeed. You look like shit, which is why I’m keeping you company.” Bucky steps into the apartment and doesn’t resist when Clint wraps himself around him in a tight hug. He holds on tight with both arms and doesn’t let go until Clint does - which takes quite a few minutes. He must have been starved for touch, and Bucky thinks he should have done this much, much sooner. SHIELD be damned. 

Clint practically melts into the embrace, not just because he’s missed human contact in general, but especially Bucky. The two of them have grown close over the last few months.

“I’m so glad you’re here, I really missed you.” the words are muffled against his shoulder, and followed by a more silent,

“Ah fuck. I’m sorry, my filter's still missing apparently.”

“Never knew you had much of a filter to begin with, doll.” 

Clint pulls away a little bit. Not entirely, just enough so they can look at each other.

“You really don’t mind? I know I’ve been running my mouth but, uh…”

The two of them are still touching, and Bucky has his arms wrapped around the other man's waist, holding him close and can’t help but smile.

“For the record, I actually quite enjoy you running your mouth. You said some really nice things to me after that mission - specifically my eyes and my ass by the way.” Clint blushes a bit at that, but he doesn’t deny any of it - not that he wants to. Bucky grins at him and then grows serious when he continues,

“You said more so than usually, which… Well. Obviously I won’t hold you to anything you say or do under the influence of this, but if it is something you want, I’d like to be with you. You mean a lot to me, Clint, and I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner.”

“Not your fault - I could have said something, too. And this isn’t the drugs talking, I promise. But yes, I’d love to be with you. I - you mean a lot to me, as well.” 

Their lips finally meet, and the two of them hold onto each other as tightly as humanly possible. Hands are wandering, brushing through hair, feeling beard stubble and fist into clothes. It feels good, it feels right, and Clint can’t remember when he last felt this happy. It must have been a while.

“What if I say something I shouldn't?” Clint asks later, when the two of them are cuddled up on the couch with the TV running. Neither of them really watches the show. They’d rather spend their time together touching, kissing and talking. 

“I’ve got two hands to cover my ears with and noise cancelling headphones. We’ll be fine.” He leans forward to drop a kiss on his forehead, but Clint just blinks, and suddenly explodes.

“Headphones! Of course! I spent the last week all lonely and shit because no one at SHIELD could think of motherfucking headphones?! Thanks Fury, you son of a bitch!” he rages on for a short while, then drops back down to the couch, face hidden in Bucky’s shirt. 

Cautiously, he runs his fingers though the dirty blond hair, unsure if the explosion is over or if this was just the start. 

But Clint remains where he is, holding onto Bucky and trying his best to calm down again - he is angry, of course, but most of all, sad. He’d been craving human interaction, someone to talk to or a hug - anything really. 

Coming home from a mission, especially when he’s hurt, always leaves him feeling some kinda way. It is a lot easier to deal with when he’s got company. If things went differently, he even could have spent the last week cuddled up with Bucky or doing other fun things that don’t require much talking. 

Instead, he’d spent the aftermath of those events alone in his apartment, bored, lonely and anxious. Sometimes, he really fucking hates his brain. 

Clint takes a few deep breaths, then he grouches,

“I’ll be having words with them. Fuck this shit.” and holds onto Bucky just a little more tightly. 

“We can do that once they clear you for debrief.” he kisses his hair and nuzzles into it, inhaling the scent of his shampoo - sandalwood-something?

Holding Clint feels so good, and Bucky is glad that they finally got their shit together, to be able to do this. 

Pulling his head up from the other man’s chest, Clint scoots a little more upwards, until they’re close enough to kiss. 

This, they figure, is a pretty good way to spend their time.

  
  
  
  



End file.
